


Gaurd His Body, Restore His Soul

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: AU in which Merlin becomes Arthur's bodyguard in his second life.





	1. Chapter 1

For twenty three years Arthur Pembroke has had nothing but bad luck. He had never known his mother, he had an older sister that hated both him and his father, and since his eighteenth birthday he's been followed by a bunch of crazy people that continuously swear he's some damned mythological king. His family being one of the richest in the country didn't hurt in making things easier, but it had been a struggle nonetheless.

  
For the past year his weird group of cult like stalkers had been getting more and more extreme. Some ran at him on the street and pinned him to shop windows insisting he return to this place that he could never remember the name of five minutes after they said it. Others attempted to break into the family home. One had successfully gained access to the Pembroke mansion one night, entering the wrong room and nearly scaring his sister to death. Come to think of it, he almost wished the man had done just that.

  
With an ever increasing need to protect himself, it was time Arthur considered hiring a personal bodyguard. When he did go about considering such a thing a thought crossed his mind that getting himself a bodyguard seemed like an awfully royal thing to do, and thus would only increase his problem with his lunatic stalkers. Needless to say, he was at a loss.

As the centuries went by there were less and less people that believed in King Arthur's story. It had been difficult to keep a good spy, considering the effort it took to get a believer on his side. Then they had to go and die on him every half a century or so. He was lucky to come across the man he had in his employ now. Guy, was his name. Dumb name, no doubt, but Merlin had heard far worse in his time. Besides, the name Guy sort of sounded like Gaius, so perhaps it was a sign, or just coincidence. He had his fair share of both.

  
Merlin generally kept to himself in the highlands. It was nice there, and quiet. Guy would travel around periodically, looking for Arthur, but there had been no luck since Merlin first hired him in 2012. Guy also conducted online forums in hopes of tracking him down, but there had been no such luck on that front either.

  
Merlin spent his idle time in any way he chose. He had mastered nearly every vocation, be it doctor, lawyer, cop. He had dabbled a bit in almost everything. Should he finally find Arthur, he could put himself to good use. Whether he needed surgery, a divorce lawyer or had committed a crime, Merlin would be there. He had to be.

  
As Merlin perched in a hammock in his front yard, lazily contemplating his next big endeavor, Guy walked the long stone pathway that led to his secluded home. For the first time in five years he had news. It may be a hoax, but there lingered a possibility of a real discovery.

  
"Merlin," Guy's booming voice echoed off of the trees, reaching Merlin's ears. Guy was the only person that was privy to knowing and using his real name. He also had many of those in his lifetime. Nothing would please him more than going by Merlin again. He didn't respond to Guy's call. He would acknowledge him when he was at his side.

  
"Merlin, I have news." Guy's voice was serious. More serious than he ever knew the man to be. If he said he had news, the man's tone indicated that he shouldn't doubt it.

  
"What news? Have you found Arthur?" Merlin tried to remain calm, and keep his hopes from rising too high.

  
"Not exactly. But there has been a lot of activity lately within a group called The Arthurians. They're considered a cult, based in England, and they're set on ushering in the rise of Arthur. Formed about twenty something years ago. There's no exact date, and no word of any success in their efforts. To be honest they sound insane as a whole but I thought you'd like to know."

  
"You were right in bringing me this. It may be nothing but a hoax, but it's the best lead I've had in– well, face it, it's the only lead I've had since he died. Thank you, Guy. You can stay here at the cottage if you'd like. I want to investigate this myself. I need to see it for myself if Arthur's really back. You've been a great help. If you can dig up any more information on this cult, text it to me. I'm on my way to England."

  
Merlin threw a bag of clothes and other necessities together and took off for the airport in Glasgow, south of the remote cottage he had called home for many decades now. His blood was rushing hot in his veins like it hadn't done since he watched Arthur die. Last time it was out of anger, frustration and sadness, now it was out of hope. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Merlin's flight landed in London, he shot a text off to Guy. He needed to know where exactly in the country this cult was based. Or at least some way to narrow it down. Guy texted back with no helpful news, but an offer to keep looking. He'd just have to look at the local papers while he waited. Perhaps something would catch his eye.

  
Merlin perused the papers in a cafe close to the airport and as time passed he became more anxious for a text from Guy. When Merlin exhausted all of the newspapers he began leafing through the magazines. When he removed one from the stand it knocked another to the floor. Merlin reached for the magazine that dropped and moved to put it back on the stand. Then he saw the cover.

  
On the cover was Arthur's face. He hadn't seen it in so long, but there wasn't even a shred of doubt that it was him. Arthur had returned. Once Merlin had wrapped around his mind around the fact that he was seeing Arthur's face, he flipped to the article about him.

  
Member of one of England's richest families, all's not been well with famed bachelor Arthur Pembroke. His life isn't as charmed as the press makes it out to be. From a mother that died giving birth to being stalked by a cult, Arthur talks to us exclusively about what it's like to be him, and if he's in the market for a bodyguard.

  
Merlin paused after the introduction to the article, seeing his way back into Arthur's life. It only seemed fitting that–despite lifetimes of preparing for anything–he should be Arthur's servant again. Servant, bodyguard, there wasn't much of a difference in his opinion. Both involved protecting him, and most likely repeatedly saving his life. He'd been waiting for so long. He was most definitely ready to resume his duty.

  
With a quick text to Guy, telling him put a hold on the cult research and to find the address for Arthur Pembroke, Merlin could momentarily relax. Guy got back to him soon with the address he requested and wished him luck. Merlin smiled at the good luck text. There was no more need for luck. Now there was only destiny. 

Merlin rented a car and drove himself to the address given to him by Guy. He intended on applying for the job in person. The address was to a home outside of the city, but not far. When Merlin pulled up to the house, he saw that it could almost rival Arthur's old castle. Of course he'd be born rich. Prat.

  
The house was surrounded by a fence, more than likely a new addition to keep out his cult of stalkers, Merlin guessed. Nothing that a little magic couldn't fix. The gate was partially ajar as it was. Merlin opened the gate the rest of the way with a wave of his hand and drove in. Merlin parked his car in the front drive and as he was about to get out he caught glimpse of Arthur just leaving the house. Arthur immediately caught sight of the car and walked over to the driver's side door.

  
"And who might you be?" Arthur inquired.

  
Merlin was unnerved by seeing Arthur again and hadn't thought of a cover name yet. "I'm, uh, Me-Melvin."

  
"I see, and um, Melvin, do tell me how you got in."

  
"The gate was, uh, open," Merlin explained, pointing to the gate with his thumb as he tried to get the words out.

  
"Uh huh," Arthur said, and Merlin was sure he wasn't buying his story. "My sister must have gone riding. She never closes the gate when she's out. Now, what is it that brings you here?"

  
Merlin breathed a small sigh of relief, ensuring Arthur hadn't noticed it. "I heard you were in need of a bodyguard."

  
"And you're applying for the job?"

  
"Yes, I am," Merlin said, trying to gain his normal amount of confidence back.

  
"Strange, but I've had a lot of strange recently. Are you qualified?"

  
"I am. I was a policeman for some years. I've just recently left the force. Looking for some independent work." Merlin flashed one of his trademark grins. His verbal resumé was a bit altered. The last time he'd been a policeman was in 1952.

  
"You're lucky. I like you and I happen to be quite desperate for a bodyguard at the moment. Let's go inside. I'll introduce you to father, and Morgan if she ever gets back. No telling what she does when she goes off riding. It always takes her hours to return."

  
Morgan? It couldn't possibly be, could it? Morgana had returned as well, and as Arthur's sister no less? Merlin had gotten out of the car and walked inside with Arthur. Arthur was giving him a rundown of the duties he'd have as a bodyguard but Merlin was only catching bits and pieces. He still couldn't fathom the possibility of Morgana's return.

  
"Will that work for you, Melvin?"

  
"Perfectly fine, sir." Merlin had assumed Arthur was talking about his pay, or hours, or something. He'd clarify things later.

  
"Ah, father, I'd like you to meet my new bodyguard, Melvin."

  
"Melvin, take care of my boy. He's set to inherit this all some day," he said making a grand gesture to mean that Arthur would inherit the estate of course. "I must be going, Arthur. If your sister gets back before I return, tell her I expect to dine as a family tonight."

  
"Of course, father. I'll tell her." Merlin was not surprised to see it was Uther who greeted him. Whoever The Arthurians were, they were a powerful lot. To not bring back only Arthur, but Uther too, and Morgana more than likely.

  
"Your first duty is to make sure the gate remains closed, whether my sister is out riding or not."

  
"Yes, sir." Merlin had to be careful not to say sire and risk having Arthur think he's part of The Arthurians. Both Arthur and Merlin headed back outside, and Arthur went one direction apparently trusting Merlin to take care of the gate.

  
So, his duty to Arthur begun once more, he sauntered over to the gate he came through, and just as he was going to pull it closed he caught a partial view of a white horse in the corner of his eye. It appeared that Morgan had returned.

  
When he saw her, she looked just as she used to be, before she discovered her magic. Maybe here she was that Morgana and not the hate filled sorceress she had become after. He could only hope.

  
"And you are?" She asked looking down at him from her horse. She didn't appear happy, so maybe his wishful thinking was for nothing.

  
"I'm Melvin," he replied, skillfully remembering his newest identity. It was amazing what a few centuries of fraud could teach you. "Arthur just hired me as his bodyguard."

  
"Oh, that's a relief then," she replied, dismounting her horse. She seemed much more jovial now. Perhaps there was still hope for her. "I thought it might be one of those crazies from that group the stalks my brother. I'm Morgan."

  
"It's a pleasure to meet you. Oh, and Arthur's meant to tell you that your father wishes you to dine as a family tonight. Thought I'd save him the trouble of reminding you himself."

Arthur's always been forgetful, he thought, though not voicing the fact aloud.

  
"How thoughtful. I can sense you're going to be good for him, Melvin."

  
"Thank you. I hope to be of service." The two exchanged a smile. Then Morgan led her horse through the gate, and Merlin shut it behind her. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was a year and a half after Arthur had first hired Merlin as his bodyguard. Merlin was happy to be with his king once more, despite the name Melvin. He used his magic when he needed to, but used it sparingly, seeing as it would be more noticeable in modern society.

  
As in the old days he never had a day off, and he didn't really want one. Arthur's father never threatened to kill him, and Morgan wasn't like the evil Morgana that he feared she'd be. He opened and closed the gate for her rides that she took almost daily. They became shorter after the day they met, but just as frequent. When they became longer once more, Merlin couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. He didn't let it get to him, though he did keep a bit of closer eye on her.

  
He developed a relationship like the one he had with Arthur in Arthur's first life, and that, if nothing else, made Merlin feel at home, and at peace. Merlin kept The Arthurians a safe distance away from Arthur at all times, with a little help from a protection spell. He missed working his magic, and was glad for the opportunity to do it once again for Arthur's benefit.

  
The Arthurians did keep away with very few disturbances ever since Merlin got the job as Arthur's bodyguard. Maybe they knew who he was. If so, did they expect him to deliver Arthur back to the lake of Avalon? To make him remember that he was the once and future king? These were the things Merlin thought of some nights. He didn't know what was expected of him, or why The Arthurians were keeping away. He did know it was what kept him up some nights.

  
One night as Merlin was getting ready for bed in his room in the house, he caught a quick flash of white rushing outside in the yard. Morgan was on her horse. At night. She never rode at night for the year and a half he knew her. Morgana on the other hand, she would have.

  
Merlin ran from his second story room, and out to the stables. He'd have to take a horse to have a hope of catching up with her, even if he did run the risk of her hearing him because of the hoofbeats. Maybe it was nothing, but he wouldn't dare risk it. He wouldn't risk Arthur. He would not lose him again.

  
Merlin took off down the path he suspected Morgan had taken. He wasn't quite sure if that's where she went, but he seen her come home many times that way. He had a feeling there was a reason for it. Now he just needed to figure out what that reason was. Once the mud and dirt had turned to leaves, Merlin could no longer track Morgan by her horse's hoof prints. He tied his horse to the tree and decided to take the rest by foot.

  
Merlin used his magic to see the path Morgan had taken. He had used this skill so long ago, it was almost a thrill to use it once more. As soon as Merlin found Morgan's path, he walked. He kept a vigilant eye out for any sign of her, and finally he heard a voice. It was not hers, but he suspected that she was probably there, talking with the owner of the voice he had heard. He stopped walking. He focused all his energy on hearing the conversation. When he tuned his ear to it, he heard it all rather clearly.

  
"Listen," it was Morgan's voice this time, "I can pay you any sum you require. I just want to ensure that the rest of my family's money belongs to me. I'm not asking you to take out my father. He's getting to be an old man. I can wait for him to die, but my brother, he stands to inherit everything. I need him out of my way."

  
"You're telling me with Arthur gone, you get the money, the estate, everything?"

  
"Everything. If I'm my father's only heir, then he can't threaten to disown me. Just because he cheated on his wife that couldn't get pregnant, doesn't mean that I'm any less entitled to his money. But he cares too much for his precious son to consider me for anything. I'm nothing more than just another body living in his house."

  
Merlin had heard enough. He turned back to return to his horse and disappear before Morgan wised up to his presence there. His first step back and a twig snapped underfoot. Great to see he hadn't lost his natural talent for clumsiness after all this time. He wasn't close enough to be seen, but the sound was loud enough to draw attention.

  
He didn't draw a breath until he was sure Morgan's companion had talked her out of it being an eavesdropper. Then he let a breath out and moved quickly yet carefully back the direction from which he came. He hadn't been followed by Morgan or whomever she was plotting with in the woods. He made it back to the stables and even back up to his room when Morgan reentered the gate.

  
He stayed up as he waited for a time when he thought that Morgan would surely have gone to her room for the night. He waited an hour, which ought to be more than enough time. He didn't dare leave Arthur alone for a minute longer. He kicked himself for not having stayed to hear when Morgan and her cohort had planned to murder her brother.

  
Merlin crept around the large estate until he finally came to Arthur's door. He needed a stronger protection spell for him. That would cover for at least the amount of time it would take for Merlin to stop Morgan from succeeding. He had to get close to Arthur for his protection spell to have its greatest effect.

  
As he approached the sleeping man, Merlin tripped over a wad of clothes thrown on the floor. Another distinctly Arthur trait. He couldn't clean up after himself. Merlin didn't make much noise except for his foot hitting the ground to balance him. It wasn't enough to wake Arthur, but he stirred and rolled on his side, saying something Merlin wasn't sure if he had heard right. It sounded like his name. His real name. Was the Arthur he knew really still in him somewhere. Would he ever remember him?

  
Now was not the time for such questions. Merlin needed to be concerned for his safety first and foremost. He dismissed his musings for later and put his concentration into his spell. He had memorized so many that it was a wonder he could remember which one did what, but he never doubted his skill with magic. It's one thing he always got right.

  
Arthur rolled over again when the spell was finished and opened his eyes to see Merlin in front of him. Alas, Merlin was not the name he said. "Melvin, what the hell are you doing in my room?"

  
"The horses were startled by something. They woke me from my sleep. If it was an intruder or someone from that cult, I thought I should be here to defend you. I am your bodyguard after all." Merlin was lucky he was still quick on his feet when it came to making up stories. Arthur seemed to buy it.

  
"As long as you don't make a ruckus you can stay here as long as you think there's still a threat. You know, there's not many men that would give up sleep to protect someone. You're a good friend." Arthur's words were spoken lazily, but it sounded like he meant them.

  
And you're a great king, Merlin thought. He smiled as Arthur flipped himself over yet again. Merlin stayed there for most of the night, just to be sure no harm was to come to him. He had gone to bed only a few hours before dawn. 


	4. Chapter 4

It had been many months since Merlin had last spoken with Guy. After the events of last night he was in need of his help again. He had him do a search on Morgan Pembroke. Specifically he was having Guy keep track of her money. The second a large amount, or any amount over five hundred, came out of her account Merlin would know about it. He only wished he had seen the face of the man she had talked to out in the woods, so he knew who he was dealing with.

  
Merlin was surprised Morgan had hired a hit man at all. The Morgana he used to know would have taken pleasure in doing it herself. Though if he thought about it, it was much more difficult to get away with murder than it had been when she tried to kill Arthur in their first life. Plus, she had magic in the last life. It didn't appear that she did in this one.

  
Merlin patiently awaited the text from Guy telling him about the money. He kept at Arthur's side far more than usual during this time. Arthur appeared curious as to why, but he did not ask. Merlin was glad for that. He didn't know what he'd tell him. The truth perhaps, but he wasn't sure Arthur would believe it. He knew that Arthur and Morgan did not get along. She didn't seem to really like Arthur or his father, simply tolerated them. He had noticed this even before he stalked Morgan into the woods.

  
A week went by, then a few days more before he got the text from Guy. Nearly half of the money had been withdrawn from Morgan's account. Merlin was back to what he did best, saving Arthur's life.

  
Merlin was ever vigilant since receiving the text. He stood outside Arthur's bedroom door at night and had done a binding spell on the windows to prevent them from opening or breaking. At his post at the door he listened to Arthur sleep. Any time he would stir, just for a moment, Merlin would hear his name like he had on that night he had increased his protection spell. It was good to hear it, despite Arthur never remembering he said it during the night.

  
Arthur never showed any recognition in daily life, of who Merlin truly was, only ever in his slumber. He wondered if Arthur ever dreamed of their life back in Camelot, and if he remembered those dreams. If he did, he'd surely dismiss them as some dreams brought out of stress and the faces in them just ones he recognized from this life. Merlin sighed. Despite having this new Arthur to serve and protect, he missed the old one. His truest friend; the man he loved with his entire being. His Arthur, the once and future king.

  
Merlin went everywhere that Arthur went. He didn't know where the threat on his life would come from, or when it was to come. He couldn't chance taking a minute off. When Arthur left for a walk just outside the estate, Merlin walked with him. What he hadn't expected from their walk was the sudden flood of The Arthurians. They came at them from nowhere. Some were behind trees, others came from better hiding places. Hiding places that Merlin suspected had involved magic.

  
Merlin kept Arthur a safe distance from each and every one of his crazed fans, though he could not prevent them from shouting at him. "It's her." "She'll kill you." Those were just some of the things said by The Arthurians. None of them stuck with Merlin for very long, and finally the assault on them stopped. They were once again left to walk in silence. Merlin lagged a little behind Arthur to keep watch and that's when he felt a hand come down on his shoulder, stopping him momentarily. He could feel the magic within whatever had stopped him, and knew Arthur would not be able to see the thing if he were to look.

  
The figure behind him did not speak to him verbally, but rather telepathically. Emrys, the voice resonated in his head with an echo. He had not been called that since the day of Arthur's death. Emrys, do not let the king fall. You must take him back to the lake of Avalon. He must remember.

  
Then the figure vanished just as suddenly as it had appeared. Merlin was shaken to say the least. How was he supposed to get Arthur to the lake of Avalon? If he could, how was the lake going to help him to remember? At the moment these should be the least of his worries. For now he had to ensure Arthur's survival.

  
Merlin was more than happy to be nearing the gate again after their walk. At first Arthur was hesitant at the idea the he needed to be protected just taking a walk around the border of his family's estate. Now he was thankful that his bodyguard had insisted on going. Merlin was jus happy to be safer under the protection of the spell he put around the estate. As soon as they were through the gate the chance for ambush was substantially lower.

  
Merlin could feel the power in his own spell as he stepped through the protective border following right behind Arthur. After the feeling washed away Merlin's senses tuned into the sound of a small pop. It wasn't a sound that he normally heard, nor something that sounded like a sound in nature, which sent Merlin on the watch. Instinctively he looked toward the roof. Morgan had chosen her attack to be much closer to home than he expected.

  
The bullet from a sniper's rifle was whizzing through the air. Merlin slowed time, focused in on the bullet's location and froze it when it closed in on Arthur's chest. He used his magic to drop the bullet to the ground and time resumed as it had been. If Arthur's life wasn't so important, he wouldn't have risked using his magic. But his life was the most important thing there was, and magic was the only way to be completely sure of Arthur's survival.

  
Now, Arthur had witnessed Merlin's magic in this life and he had no idea how this Arthur would take it. He hadn't been so thrilled the first time, and now they were back to square one. Arthur clutched his hand to his chest and took a moment to process what he had just witnessed. "What in the hell just happened," he finally said, his tone anything but calm.

  
There weren't many times Merlin had seen Arthur this mad. He couldn't tell which part of the situation he was mad about. Whether it was the almost getting shot, the magic used to stop it, or some form of combination of the two. He had assumed it was a combination. Arthur turned to face Merlin, waiting to see if he had an explanation.

  
Merlin fumbled for the words to try and explain how and why this had all happened. "Let's go inside and I'll try and explain," Merlin said after every other thing he thought didn't seem like the right thing to say.

  
Merlin reached out to put a hand on Arthur's shoulder but Arthur ducked out of the touch. "Don't, please don't touch me." Merlin was hurt by Arthur's distrust of him, though if he had learned anything from the first time he demonstrated his magic to him, he should have seen it coming.

  
Once inside, Arthur went to a couch and sat down. His face registered no expression. Merlin's registered hurt. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't know what else to do. Morgan–"

  
Arthur cut him off. "What does my sister have to do with this?" he asked solemnly.  
"Morgan put out a hit on you, sir."

  
"And was there a reason you didn't tell me this?!?" The anger was coming back into Arthur's face and voice.

  
"I didn't think you'd believe me," Merlin offered up as valid enough reason for his actions. 

  
Arthur considered this, and let his bodyguard win this one because if he was honest with himself, he probably wouldn't have believed it. Almost being shot was the only thing that made him believe the story now. "Go on," Arthur urged.

  
"I heard the pop of the gun and–and I used magic to stop it," Merlin admitted. "I thought I might not be fast enough to stop it from hitting you otherwise. I couldn't let you die."

  
"Magic," Arthur said. The way he said it made it sound like he was doubting the belief of the word itself and not just what it meant. "You used magic." It was a statement and not a question, so Merlin remained silent, letting Arthur continue to process it all.

  
Arthur was deep in thought. Magic was thought to be ancient and long dead to the modern world. But, here was his bodyguard, who had just used magic in front of him, and used it to save his life. It was all a bit more than he thought he'd ever have to handle, but he'd cope.

  
"Melvin, thank you. I hope you understand that this is still a lot for me to take in, but you did save my life and that deserves thanks no matter how you did it."

  
"I'd do it a thousand times over, sir."

  
"I don't question your loyalty. You haven't steered me wrong in nearly two years now. I've had no reason to believe you haven't done everything in your power, excuse the pun, to protect me."

  
"Then you trust me?" Merlin hesitated to ask, but did.

  
"I suppose I do, yes. Why? What else haven't you told me?"

  
"It's nothing, I just thought I'd suggest we take leave from the estate for a while. I could find a place that's far away from all of this. Quiet, stress free, while Morgan, or while I figure out what to do with her. She's got money and the police wouldn't believe what we've just been through. She'll find a way to try and take your life again."

  
"Then I guess we must go. Did you have a place in mind?"

  
"Yes. Pack anything you want to bring. We'll leave at night." 


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin hardly, if ever, used his magic for evil. This time it was necessary. Morgan couldn't continue to threaten Arthur's life. A few days after he had relocated Arthur to a cottage near the lake of Avalon he went back to the estate and tailed Morgan. He waited until she got in her car and down the road just far enough that he could still see. He knew what he must do, but as he was about to do it, something miraculous happened. A black horse came running across in front of Morgan's car, causing her to swerve and the mud from the morning rain pulled her car, slamming the driver's side into a wide tree. There was no possible way for Morgan to have survived such a crash. The horse, on the other hand appeared spooked but unscathed. Merlin allowed himself to entertain the possibility of the horse being Kilgarrah, come back to aid him yet again. The thought put a smile on his face. Then he went back to Arthur.

  
To Arthur, his bodyguard had only been gone for nearly an hour. This was another benefit of his magic. Arthur would never have any knowledge of what he had gone to do, or really, what had been done for him. He'd give Arthur another day in the cottage before he took him to the lake.

  
The suggestion was made as casually as Merlin could think to make it. He said he remembered a lake nearby and wondered if Arthur would like to go looking for it with him. To his surprise there wasn't even a hesitation before Arthur accepted his offer. So, off they went. Merlin knew the path to the lake well. He had spent his first one hundred years after Arthur's death in this little cottage that he had brought this Arthur to.

  
They traversed through the forest, neither one directing the other in any way. They both seemed to be going as if they just walked there yesterday. Merlin could palpably feel the memory of when he last came through these woods with Arthur. He felt the pain of not knowing if he was going to lose him then, and the swell of hope he kept in his heart that day when he thought his king could still be saved.

  
Both men felt the change of atmosphere when they reached the lake. The water was as blue as Merlin had ever seen it. There was a light fog off far in the distance, which wasn't unusual. It was strange being back, and this time with Arthur along side him, as happy and healthy as ever.

  
Merlin sat on the wooden bench he had built there after tiring of sitting in the sand when he would visit. It was awfully worn down now, but still able to hold him. Arthur tore off his shirt and went straight for the water. "Come on, Melvin, don't be such a bore," Arthur shouted, his shorts just getting wet from the waves he had caused. Merlin waved him off and Arthur kept going deeper into the lake. It didn't seem like the water had any magical effect on his memory. How was he supposed to get Arthur to remember who he was? Who he still is?

  
Arthur splashed around in the lake water, having the time of his life. He once again called to Merlin by his false name, bidding him to join his fun. Again Merlin waved him off. Arthur laughed and fell backwards, completely submerging himself within the pristine blue water. Merlin watched, thinking that it was taking him too long to resurface. Finally he did and Merlin released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in.

  
Merlin watched as Arthur laughed once more, spitting out some water in the process. "Don't be such a girl's petticoat, Merlin, get in the damn water!"

  
Merlin rose from his bench and stood in disbelief. He said Merlin, and only his Arthur would call him a girl's petticoat. A big grin lit up Merlin's face and he ran in the water after Arthur, clothes and all. When he stood in front of Arthur he looked at his blue eyes and saw the the king's soul had returned to his body. His memory was restored and the Arthur that Merlin knew and loved was back.

  
"I've missed you," Merlin said sincerely.

  
"I might have missed you a bit too," Arthur replied. Then he surprised Merlin by giving him a hug. "Being dead is strange. I didn't much care for it," Arthur joked as he released Merlin from the hug.

  
Merlin smiled and replied, "I wouldn't know."

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! (Both on here and on tumblr.) 
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: requests-imagines.tumblr.com


End file.
